


//Me and You//Kellic

by band_meme_trash



Category: Fanfiction Club - Uomini belli e altri disastri - Criminal Pepper
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/band_meme_trash/pseuds/band_meme_trash
Summary: In the beginning of high school Kellin was for sure he was straight. That was until a transfered sophomore named Vic bumped into him. Kellin learns that Vic is self harming and would like to help him. Will this bring them closer or farther apart...





	//Me and You//Kellic

Vic’s POV

I walk into my new hell of a school, everyone stared at me as I walked down the hall and to my locker. Then I bumped into a guy a little taller than me, my stuff scattered the floor. “I’m so sorry, let me help you pick this up.” he said leaning down to help me pick up my stuff, he handed me the rest of my things. “Hey I’ve never seen you before are you new?” he asked. “Y-Yea” I said quietly. “I’m kellin, what class are you heading to?” he asked with a smile. “I-Im V-Vic and theater.” I said still stuttering a little. “Me to, wanna walk with me?” his asked. “Yea sure.” I said as we started walking.

Kellin’s POV

I just finished getting my stuff and a guy a little shorter than me bumped into me dropping all of his things, “I’m so sorry, let me help you pick this up.” I said leaning down to help him pick up his stuff, I handed him the rest of his things and stood back up. “Hey I’ve never seen you before are you new?” I asked with a smile. “Y-Yea” He said quietly. “Im Kellin, what class are you heading to?” I asked. “I-Im V-Vic and theater.” he said with a shy stutter. “Me to, wanna walk with me?” I asked. “Yea sure” he said as we started walking. A light blush was on my face, I think I might like this guy I just met, but I’m straight and he’s probably straight. WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS?!. 

We get to theater class and sit down, “Hey do you want to sit with me at lunch?” I asked. “S-Sure.” he said. 

Vic’s POV

Lunch time came around, I was looking for Kellin. Once I spotted him, I walked over to him and sat down. “Oh hey Vic” Kellin said. “H-Hey.” I said. He started eating his food and looked at me, “Aren’t you going to eat?” He asked me concerned. “I’m not hungry.” I said. “Ok” Kellin said. “Hey do you want to come to my house after school?” He asked me, I looked at him surprised. “What?” I said. “Do you want to come to my house?” He asked again. “S-Sure!” I said quickly, maybe to quickly. “Cool see ya after school.” He said picking up his lunch and leaving. I can’t believe someone would want to hang out with me.

Kellin’s POV 

I invited Vic to hang out at my house since my parents wouldn’t be home for while. The end of the day seemed to take years to finally get here. I walked out and looked for Vic, I saw a some guy throw his stuff and shove him against the lockers. My blood was boiling, I was furious I ran over to them. “Leave him alone!” I yelled. The bullies looked at me, “What did you say?” they said. “Leave. Him. Alone.” I repeated. One of them pushed me, I punched the guy in the face as hard as I could, he stumbled back. “You’ll regret that.” He said walking away with his friends. I ran over to Vic and helped him up, he had cuts and bruises on his face. “W-Why did you stand up for me."


End file.
